


Dear Rose Tyler

by ObsidianScene



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianScene/pseuds/ObsidianScene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter written by The (Tenth) Doctor for Rose Tyler. May be a bit sad. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Rose Tyler

_“Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all those who live without love.”  
  
-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, JK Rowling_  
  
Dear Rose Tyler,  
The TARDIS malfunctioned today.  
I thought the day I lost you gave me the worst feeling of all, but this is going to haunt me for the rest of my lifetime.  
Remember when I told you that I had closed that gap between our universes?  
Well I did it wrong.  
The TARDIS managed to find a gap and took me to your world.  
At first I thought nothing changed as I stepped out, that maybe I could find you, for where I landed was the very beach where we said our goodbyes.  
Then I noticed it.  
I'm sure it was on the spot where you stood, but now I'll never know.  
When I saved you and those people from the black hole, I spoke to The Devil.  
I told him that I didn't believe in any God or divine being, no matter how many others did.  
I told him that the only one I believed in was you.  
But Rose Tyler, amazing, beautiful, fantastic Rose Tyler, in that moment when I spotted the crumbling stone slab I said a prayer to every high being of every religion I knew to not be what I thought it was.  
Not everyone's stories ends happily, though, does it?  
I wonder how yours went.  
I wish you didn't go in pain or suffering.  
I wish I could've been with you until the end.  
I wish so many things, Rose, but what I wish most is to have you back.  
As I approached it, I felt like a man walking towards his executioner.  
The words on it were faded, but I could still decipher almost all.  
 _In loving memory of Rose Tyler_  
I didn't read the year.  
I didn't need to.  
No.  
I didn't  _want_ to.  
And you know what the quote on it was?  
Well, you'd know, of course.  
 _I'll love you until the end of time_  
I smiled at that.  
Then I saw a small, almost unnoticeable word underneath it.  
 _Doctor._  
Crying is such a silly human thing, Rose.  
I wonder why I did, though.  
As I leave this note by your grave, I whisper the words I never was able to tell you.  
 _I love you, Rose Tyler._  
I love you, and I will never stop loving you, even when I regenerate and die and my remains will be scattered across galaxies, Rose Tyler I will love you.  
Don't you ever forget that.  
-The Doctor


End file.
